Pound for Pound
by DisturbingFunctions
Summary: Multi-chapter Boxing AU. As each character builds their chosen career in the boxing business and as part of the Scouting Legion agency problems occur and relationships build, good and bad. Rated T mostly for language. Action/Romance, but has friendship in Genre.
1. Take the Winnings

**I was requested to do another SNK romance/action multi-chapter fic AU and I chose boxing because I've never seen one and I'm really into the sport. If you have any questions about the terms or rules of the sport you can look them up, or feel free to ask me. I'd be more than happy to help.**

** This fic will switch points of view with clear transition marks. I will be changing the point of view more than usual in the first chapter and possibly the second chapter so that you'll get a better feel of what's going on, it'll stabilize though, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"A right hook by Smith! Dawk stumbles back, almost hitting the canvas, but steadies himself somehow. OH! And a left hook by Smith. I'm telling you, there is an unheard of power behind Smith's punches. I don't know how much longer Dawk can- A left jab by Smith! Dawk's hit the canvas! Both of his eyes look swollen shut or almost there, a cut has opened up on his left eye to match his right! That's it, the medic has called the match! ERWIN SMITH IS THE NEW HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION!" _

**_Hanji's POV:_**

"ERWIN!" I shouted! The giant blonde had actually done it! I jumped into the ring as soon as the medic's hands went up. Screw Dawk's mangled and bloodied face, he'd played dirty, trying to get my agency shut down due to steroids and a bunch of other crap that wasn't really there. He deserved every punch Erwin gave. Speaking of Erwin, he was being bombarded by press and the rest of the team. "Everyone clear out! Manager coming through!"

"Hanji," Erwin called over the roar of the crowd, still cheering and some chanting his name. "What's next?"

"An interview for the people. They want to know what's going through the new Heavy Weight Champion's head right now," I responded. Not a second later a group of press made their way over to him.

"Erwin, so what was going through your head throughout the fight?" A man with glasses and the network's logo on his microphone asked.

"Basically my next move. Not only did I need the belt, but this fighter has caused some trouble for my team and I. I'm fine if you mess with me, but when you jeopardize all of my team there's a problem. He fought well and we had a good, active fight that I hope everyone enjoyed," Erwin said, not bring too much personal issue into the room, yet calling Nile Dawk and his team out on what they did. Erwin was always good and straight forward with speaking, he usually gave our team pep talks instead of the other way around.

"Very well said, and let me tell you; you provided what was definitely one of the best fight's of the decade, maybe even century! What do you have in mind next?" The interviewer was pressing for as much information as he could in what little time for Erwin as he was allotted.

"All that I can say is that my goal is to take the Scouting Legion to new levels. I'm going to have to consult with my manager, Hanji, before I decide anything, though," Erwin finished. The interviewer thanked Erwin and went off to try and find Dawk, but he'd already left in a pout. He'd probably use going to the hospital (which he did actually need) as an excuse, but I saw the look on his swollen and red/purple face when he'd left. He was pouting like a little kid.

"Nice job, Erwin," Mike came up from behind.

"Mike, you're here. I though you'd be training," Erwin shook the taller man's hand.

"No one who could attend would miss this fight," Mike gave a small smile, which was very warm for him. Mike was ferocious in the ring, and was right under Erwin in the Heavy Weight division. They were in the same agency though and would probably never fight, but if they did, Mike would give Erwin some trouble, but Erwin would win.

"Let's get you outta here, Sir. You've done well. Mike, you can come back to the locker room if you want," I said taking Erwin's arm and leading him across the ring. Fan's were still cheering and people all the way down the walkway to Erwin's room were reaching out despite the extreme distance currently between the and the champion.

"Look! Mike Zacharius! Mike! Mike! Are you here to support your agency's top Heavy Weight? Did you like what you see? Do you think that you'll ever move up in your division with Erwin in first and you in second?" They badgered Mike for answers but he only smiled a little and either nodded or shook his head. People tried to make it so that Mike had a grudge against Erwin, but the truth is they were very close and there was nothing negative between the two.

Erwin seemed surprised that Mike made it today, but Mike never misses a fight. They were best friends and they have been since boxing camp the Summer when Erwin was 16 or 17 and Mike was 14 or 15. Mike was proud of his second place title and wore it well. Erwin did the same with his first place title. We headed back to the locker room and hands grabbed for us from all directions. The three of us huddled together to avoid them. When we entered Erwin finished removing the bandages on his hands and washing up a little bit.

"So, you finally kicked the snubs ass?" Came a deep and bored voice.

"Levi, you did come," Erwin turned away from the sink. "Could you guys give us a second?"

"Yeah, we'll be out by the refreshments!" I put a hand on my stomach and Mike and I made our exit. I really did wonder what they were going to talk about.

* * *

**_Erwin's POV_**

"Of course I came dumbass," Levi scoffed.

"Did you enjoy the fight?" I asked him as he walked closer to where I stood by the sink.

"Yeah, especially when he fell on his ass with two black and swollen eyes and a bloody everything," Levi looked as if he was truly relishing in the image.

"It felt good, that's for sure," I agreed. Levi held the number one LightWelterWeight champion title that he'd earned in a previous fight against someone from a new team.

"You have to keep training. I talked with Shadis and he agrees that this new agency, the one that I battled a boxer from a few weeks ago, the Titans I think, are hiding something and are a hell of a lot stronger than anything we've ever seen before. Be careful when dealing with those guys," Levi took the washcloth I'd been using on my face, chest, and arms and turned me around. He began wiping the sweat and blood off of my back.

"Are you worried about me, Levi?" I faked surprise. I was one of Levi's only friends and though he didn't like to admit it, he did care about what happened to me in and out of the ring.

"I don't know but if you don't stop doing a half-assed job of cleaning yourself after a fight or just taking a shower, I'm going to have to come to every fight to make sure you don't drag sweat everywhere you go," His brows knitted together more than usual as he moved forward to my arms.

"How about I sit down while you do this?" I moved to the bench by the wall and leaned back. My head was pounding, my feet ached, and my entire body was sore.

"You did well," Levi mumbled so that I could barely hear him. I fell asleep a few moments after that with Levi scrubbing the grim off of my arms and chest. I may have no respect for Dawk as a person sometimes, but he sure could put up a fight.

**_Levi's POV:_**

After A bit of my cleaning Erwin fell asleep. I didn't mind, seeing as he did do an incredible job tonight. I relaxed and set to only cleaning. I'd rub part of him down with the wet cloth, put a bit of cheap soap there, wipe the soap away with another cloth and bucket, dry him off with a small towel, and put lotion on places were I'd scrubbed too hard or were a glove had rubbed him raw. I felt stupid for doing so much, but I knew how gross you could feel after a fight (maybe that was just me...) and how bad irritated skin felt under a shirt.

Everything was peaceful and I felt at ease for the first time that day, cleaning Erwin as his chest rose and fell steadily, the roar of the crowd slowly dying. Then Hanji burst through the door. Erwin shot up, eyes wide from the door slamming into the wall. I pushed him back down and looked at Hanji. She was holding a doughnut and looked extremely excited.

"Guys! Sorry if I woke you, Erwin, but you know that kid we've been looking into? Eren Jaeger? Well, I want him! Ok, I know he's young, but I spoke with his manager -yes he's like 15-19 and already has a manager- and Eren's adopted sister is his trainer, and he's hers!" She gushed through a bite of doughnut.

"So what, he has a brat who arranges fights for him and a sister for a trainer. Oh, I mean, impressive," I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"So what, is that she's awesome too, I've seen her at some women's tournaments. That means that we'd have a male and female fighter added to the agency and I'd have an assistant because that Amrin, I think, kid is really good. Also, Armin helps these other people too, so I promised him that we'd check them out sometime, uhh, Sheen... no... Jeen... no, wait, Jean! Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha... Ymer or Ymir or something, and I think Krista. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie have already told me that they're friends with them or at least know all of them, and that they have major talent for their age!" Hanji looked ready to burst in excitement.

"Hanji, don't get your hopes up. They're all friends, of course they said that. We'll check them out, though," Erwin decided and stood up. "Let's get back to the agency, I'm exhausted."

"Good plan," I agreed and began packing up his things. I didn't like the idea of letting a bunch of brats into the agency just like that. I'd have to talk to Hanji about it because this isn't a playground. Men die and get seriously injured here.

* * *

We made it back to the agency in one piece, but we did speed most of the way with Hanji driving. I put Erwin's stuff into the bin we usually do after a big fight, I'd have to put everything back in place tomorrow morning. I went into the kitchen to begin making some sort of food before everyone went to bed, and decided on Macaroni and Cheese with hotdogs. It wasn't very big or fancy or traditional for that matter, but it was fast and filling. I began boiling water and turned on the crappy counter grill that we've had since Erwin convinced me to join the agency, while Erwin himself went to go take a shower.

"Hey Levi, will you come with Erwin and me to go check all of these kids out? I have to get back to Armin about whether we're coming on Friday or Saturday," Hanji came around the corner. The entire agency had a headquarters and it was huge. We had different sections like, financing, and scheduling, but usually stayed in the living quarters. Most of our boxers and managers had the option of staying there. There were beds, TVs, three different training gyms, one kitchen, and a living room. Most people chose to live elsewhere and just use the gym for training.

"I'll come, but it's really up to Erwin when we go. He had quite a few bruises and cuts on his body and jaw," I informed her.

"Really, you'll come!?" Of course that's what she takes from that.

"That's what I said, don't want you dumbasses letting whatever little brat you care for to get in. They have to be on a professional level, not just good for their age," I reminded her. Her face lost it's joy almost instantly.

"I think they might really have what it takes," Hanji left the room. Great; I hurt her feelings.

"What'd you do?" Erwin asked as he entered the room in sweats and un unzipped jacket with nothing underneath.

"Told her the truth," I did. I was right and she knew it.

"You have to be easy with Hanji, she likes to have this thing called hope," He smirked.

"Bastard," I hissed and made him a plate of whatever the hell you'd call this. It was like 2am and macaroni and hotdogs don't really go together.

"Thanks," Erwin said to either my statement or the food. He didn't seem to mind the odd combination, he just ate it as fast as he could. We ate in silence, Hanji didn't come back and Mike came in and took a hotdog and apologized for not staying up, taking the hotdog to bed.

"So how's it feel to be the new Heavy Weight Champion?" I asked after we'd finished eating.

"Like it does," He responded, echoing my words from when he'd asked me the same question about my LightWelterWeight champion title.

"Dumbass," I almost smiled, almost.

"It feels like I was beat up with a jackhammer and thrown into an abyss, but good," He did smile.

"Go ahead to bed, I'll clean this up," I told him.

"Are you sure?" Even though Erwin asked this I knew he would be conscious for much longer if he didn't go to bed.

"Yeah, when am I not?" I countered and sent him on his way towards the bed hall. Everyone's room was lined up in one of three large hallways and only about 10-15 beds we're actually taken out of what could easily be one hundred rooms.

I was uneasy with the idea of a bunch of teenage assholes filling those rooms. No more silent mornings alone or with a few people who were too afraid to speak with me. No more mornings with only the pleasant conversation Erwin provided. No more silent or pleasant days. Great.


	2. Recruiting

**Let me know what you think or any shipping preferences you have. I'll see what happens after the next chapter comes out, but I'm not sure if I'll continue this, wait a few weeks to see if people like it, or just drop it all together. I'm not sure, but it's really fun to write and I think that I'll continue it no matter what.**

**Levi's point of view will have more cussing/cursing/swearing than the rest, be warned. If it's too much, let me know. I don't cuss/curse/swear, so I'm not sure if I did a good job.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Erwin's POV**_

I woke up and every muscle in my body was sore. My head was pounding and I felt like I was being kicked in the stomach. I wanted to lounge in bed and possibly die for the next 12-18 hours, but I couldn't; I had to get another check up, get treatment for my bruises, and work on sorting out a few files. So, as one should, I fell back asleep.

* * *

_*Poke*_

_*Poke*_

_*Poke*_

"Hng?" My eyes slowly opened and before me stood a small, muscular figure that was clearly not happy.

"You were supposed to be up two hours ago. The doctor has just been sitting in the living room for an hour unattended," Levi huffed.

"So? He's not a child," I groggily tried to make some sort of point.

"Yeah, but he's a dumbass with a bad case of stupid. And in any matter, I'm sure that anyone, even a fucking doctor, would be upset wasting an hour of their life waiting for someone to show up, after promising to be there. He couldn't leave because he doesn't have a key card and the entire block of the building is empty. The secretary was on break, so no one could've heard him knocking and yelling besides Keller. Do you see the problem? No? Keller's fucking deaf," Levi looked ready to hang a cat, but he wasn't going to attack me like he did with the other boxers that did stuff like make fun of his height.

"Sorry, I'm getting up," I moved to get off the bed.

"Too late, he left. Demanded to be let out actually," Levi got in my face. "He was already paid. On his way out he just happened to state that he was going to talk to his boss about never working for us again. He works for the best office within the next four towns. Do you see the problem now?" Levi was talking to me as if I were a kid.

"Shoot... What am I supposed to do?" I was at a loss, but I wasn't going to say that sleeping the extra two hours was a bad thing, I felt much better.

"Hanji made plans with Armin and were going to see the little brats in action today. Get your lazy ass out of bed and dressed before I kick it. Be ready by twelve," Levi turned on his heels and left.

* * *

"I'm SOOOO **EXICTED!" **I heard Hanji squeal as I left my room and headed towards the living room.

"I wouldn't have noticed," Mike's deep voice was quiet.

"Really I thought it was noticeable," Hanji missed his sarcasm.

"Dumbass," Levi mumbled.

"What? Oh, Erwin! You're up!" Her attention turned to me. "You look nice considering the fight last night. Are you sure you're ok with going?"

"Yes he is," Levi answered for me. I was wearing a white button-up and jeans, most of the red and purple marks on my face disappearing over night. Levi was wearing a white tank top and his leather jacket (which was an odd choice from his usual attire). Hanji wore her hair up like usual, a black, flow-y dress shirt, and denim skinny jeans with small black heels. Lucky little Mike had sweats and a white tee-shirt, since he wasn't going with us.

"Ok then. You boys ready?" Hanji grabbed her bag and headed for the door without an answer.

* * *

**_Armin's POV:_**

Mikasa usually trains Eren and Eren usually trains her, but with both of them about to be inspected by an extremely high up and respected agency, I was left with helping them both. I was also organizing papers and documents that they might ask for, filling out a few more papers, and keeping everyone under control. Reiner and Bertholdt were helping Connie, Jean, Marco, and Thomas, Franz, and Daz for me and Annie was helping Ymir, Krista, Sasha, and Mina. Seeing as the three of them were already in the agency I jumped on Reiner's offer for help.

"Sasha, stop knocking your elbows together and maybe you'll get a good punch in. Maybe," Annie was leaning back on a wall, not doing much. Reiner and Bertholdt were trying to help all six of the boys, with Bertholdt going over to the girls to show them what Annie meant when they didn't understand and she refused to move from her spot.

"Everyone! It's almost one o'clock and they should be here soon. I should tell you that one of the people coming was declared the new Heavy Weight Champion just last night, so you guys have to be good. Another person that's coming was declared the LightWelter Weight Champion a few weeks ago. The last person coming is their manager, the person who set al of this up and who you all owe this opportunity to," I shouted, getting everyone's attention. This was probably my best friends' only way into the major league in boxing.

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

We pulled into an almost completely abandoned warehouse-like builing's parking lot and I immediately felt a wave of dread wash over me. "This place looks disgusting."

"Please take a recap on where I first found you," Erwin poked his head up from the back seat.

"Let's not," I grimaced.

"Com'on it's probably better inside!" Hanji shouted with optimism. _'If ten times more filth is better to you, then yes, I believe it might.'_

We walked the short distance from Hanji's car to the door. When we walked inside there was a strong smell of sweat and rubber, at least we know they have training equipment. Hanji mumbled something about front entrance, right turn, fourth door to the left. When Hanji opened said door, her eyes lit up. Erwin followed after, and then myself. there was a fairly large ring in the center of the room, a few chairs set up around it, and a group of people in the corner, obviously having a pep talk. Most of the people toward over the blonde boy... or maybe that's a girl... giving the speech. It was fucking pathetic, but I quickly shook the thought, realizing how hypocritical it really was.

A boy with brown hair and blue/green eyes pointed towards us, no, me. He looked me right in the eye and we held eye contact for what seemed like forever. Fucking weird kid. The small blonde kid turned their head, and with it, the bob of hair that sat atop -_his-_ head. He quickly finished what he was saying and practically skipped over to us.

"You must be Ms. Zoe, Mr. Smith, and Mr. Ackerman. It's wonderful that you came and I deeply thank you from everyone here for this opportunity," The boy looked nervous as hell. "By the way, I'm Armin Arlert."

"I told you, I'm Hanji, this is Erwin, and this is Levi," Hanji then hugged the kid, Armin.

"I never said that," I didn't want the damn brats to get close to me, or try to at least.

"Right, Armin, enough of wasting time, everyone's probably anxious to get this done, and we can't wait to see your boxers," Curse Erwin and his damn politeness.

The first up were a pair of girls, Ymir and Mikasa. Ymir was brutal and had power, but Mikasa had skill. It was a close fight that Armin ended before someone really got hurt. Next was two girls, Krista and Mina. I noticed that the small blonde had a determination in her eye, even though she wasn't as good as the taller black haired girl in pig-tails. They set a girl from our agency, Annie against the next girl, Sasha, who had a potato in her hand for some reason. Annie was obviously playing nice, by Reiner's instruction's probably. Sasha had skill working her way around the ring, though Annie, of course, won.

The boys were up next. Armin announced the next two as being Eren and Jean, explaining to us the rivalry between the two as the got into the ring. The two fought well, Eren was better with the fighting, while Jean was better at planning ahead and strategizing. The next two were Marco and Connie. Or should I say Freckles and Baldy? The two fought, pretty much even, though Marco had more power in his punch and Connie was quicker. Next up was Thomas and Franz, both good. Daz was up next and went against Reiner, who simply threw a punch here and there, and still ended up winning the match.

Armin went to talk to the fighters and left us to discuss who would go on to work at the Scouting Legion agency. Erwin and Hanji spoke mostly, I only cut in to tell them some rude comment that I can't remember. Finally, Hanji announced that the decision was made and that everyone was to sit in the ring. Once everyone was seated on the ring and only the three of us stood Hanji continued.

"We've talked a lot, and taken many things into consideration. I think all of you should join us," A wave of smiles and silent celebration was washed over the teens' faces. "But, I'm leaving the decision up to Levi for that reason. Honestly, he doesn't want any of you, which makes him the best person to choose," Hanji looked to me. Their faces fell instantly, all hope lost.

"She's right, I want none of you. However, Reiner, Annie, you can keep your jobs even though you both fought worth shit," Some people looked ready to cry. Damn impatient kids. I'm pissed that I'm even here and you have to make it worse, don't you? "Eren Jaegar, Ymir Lane, Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, Mikasa Ackerman, Marco Bodt, Sasha Brause, and Krista Lenz; you've officially been given the opportunity to join our agency. Armin, you are also, but you'll have little control over your friends affairs and will be working under Hanji."

"Wait, but lots of people here were better than Krista!" Mina, I think shouted.

"Shut the fuc-" Ymir tried to counter.

"You simply punched. You didn't box. Krista had a passion and determination for what she was doing, she can improve. With what you had, you'd stay where you were for the rest of your career. I don't care if the girl likes boxing that much, or if she only wants the money, she's able to improve. You're not. Would you like to question me further, or are you done with this stupidity?" I had cut Ymir off.

"Ooookaaaay, anyone not want to take the spot?" Hanji changed the subject before there was blood. All twelve of the kids shook their heads vigorously. I expected two or three at most, now I have twelve to deal with. Great. Hanji gave all of the teens information like optional living space and directions, and basically gave them permission slips. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin didn't need one since they were all independent and lived together, same thing with Ymir, and Krista explained that she technically lived on her own, but Hanji was making her get some form of family/guardian consent.

We left the large building and went back home. I figured if some of the kids did take the bed at the agency, I'd at least get some cleaning out of them. Petra, Auruo, Eld, and Gunther who were boxers training directly under me and my trainer, Shadis, got a lot of cleaning done when I made them, but with twelve other sets of hands, I might get stuff done.

That still didn't help the fact that we were kind of sending teenagers into a ring were they could get seriously injured or killed. I may be stubborn, blunt, and rude, but I have a bit of a soul.

* * *

As Petra and Eld made lunch, twelve rooms were being prepped and cleaned for any takers of our housing offer. I didn't expect Hanji to announce that they'd all be taken. I was walking through the kitchen when she announced this and Eld shouted awesome. I proceeded to jab him in the gut with a wooden spoon.


	3. The Fight

**The story seems a bit slow right now, but that's only because we're just getting out of what's basically the prologue. School's coming up, but I'm still going to be updating this and my other SNK multi-chapter story, All for This. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Erwin's POV**_

The rest of the day was boring. Twelve rooms were finished being prepped for the new recruits plus Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie who decided to move into the building to. Levi and I had papers to fill out as consent to all of the teens joining for most of the day. Levi was a tornado of anger and fury for most of it to, up until about ten o'clock at night when I begged him to stay up longer and eat ice cream with me. I swear I saw a smile on his face as he was preparing the bowls of frozen goodness and when he called me an idiot. We ate our ice cream together on the couch, his legs propped up on top of mine and laid back on the arm while I simply sat there. If everything went as planned, twelve kids would be here by tomorrow afternoon. I wasn't going to bring it up with Levi finally forgetting about that fact.

* * *

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" Hanji raced down the stairs, losing the folders she was holding in her arms. Her colorful outfit was barely made out as she zoomed out of the living block. Levi, Mike and I discussed following, but decided against it. Mike went off to his noon training, while Levi had a face that would make a tiger cower in fear.

"Ms- Ms- Ms. Zoe, we can't understand when you talk that fast!" The blonde boy, Armin tried to get out over Hanji walking backwards and shouting about what everything was.

"Oops, sorry. I guess you'll figure it out. I've got some events to confirm, there's Levi and Erwin, ask them what to do," Hanji turned around and pointed to where we sat by the TV.

"So, what _do _we do?" The boy I remembered as Eren asked. Levi got up before I could say anything and kneed the poor kid in the gut. I don't know why, but it seemed like a purposeful action with the way Levi looked down on the writhing kid and walked away.

"Shit! What was that about?" Eren asked as Mikasa(?) helped him stand straight and sent a death glare to Levi's back.

"He'll get used to you, I promise. There are twelve rooms ready for all of you. I'll show you them and you guys can decide who gets what room," I stood and led them towards the bed halls. "There are no boy/girl separation, but there are some bunk rooms, and there are a few rooms that are away from everyone's if its a problem."

I showed everyone the rooms and they quickly divided the rooms without an argument. I had memorized all of their names and I was pretty sure I had the right faces, which was confirmed as I listened to them assign rooms. Bertholdt and Reiner shared a bunk room, no surprise. Annie took an isolated room in the front of the hall. Jean and Marco took the second bunk, and Eren and Armin took the third bunk room, which happened to be next to Levi's and two doors away from mine. Ymir and Krista took the last bunk room. Mikasa took the room next to Eren and Armin's. Sasha and Connie easily talked Jean and Marco into the bunk room, to let them have the next door rooms.

"So, there's gotta be a place to train," Jean was the first to emerge from his room after unpacking.

"Yeah, I'll show everyone where everything is when they're done unpacking. And, before Levi finds something else to kick a kid for, is there anything I should know about anyone?" I asked.

"Well, I guess basically the simplest facts about everyone. Marco has quite a few siblings, is my best friend, and has the biggest, most kind heart I've ever known someone to have besides Krista. Krista is a goddess. She's like Eos out of the ring, and Athena in it. Ymir is in love with Krista and also her best friend. Ymir is pretty rude and sociopathic when it comes to it. Connie is a ball of controlled energy, and a pretty friendly guy with a little less going on in his head. I'm pretty sure he likes Sasha, though they're also best friends. Sasha is head over heels for potatoes. She LOVES potatoes and pretty much food in general. Her stomach is like a black hole. Then there's Mikasa, the most gorgeous girl and the most epic female fighter. She is very protective of her childhood friends Eren and Armin. Armin is a genius, a down right genius, even though he keeps that hair cut. Eren is a dick with issues. He's hotheaded, has to have his way, and makes a big deal about taking down the new agency, the Titans. I'm usually described as a blunt, sarcastic, and stubborn guy," Jean explained for me. I need to remember to keep him and Eren away from each other.

"Eren is determined, and sometimes gets ahead of himself. Yeah, his impulsiveness sometimes get him in trouble, but he really does have a the right idea and a passion for the sport," Marco stepped out of their room.

"You say that, but do you think it?" Jean raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Yes, actually. You should try it. It's referred to as 'Positive Thinking'," He replied.

"Ha-ha-ha," Jean laughed sarcastically. I felt in that moment that if Levi would only give the kids a chance, then maybe he'd accept them more.

"Guess what!" Hanji shouted bursting into the bed hall with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, motioning for her to calm down.

"I got Eren Jaeger a fight with a Titan boxer!" Hanji squealed.

"Are you really that stupid? We haven't even had a chance to teach him professional rules! He hasn't been here a fucking hour and you've gone and signed his death warrant!" Levi came storming towards Hanji. "Why don't you tell Erwin and the poor kid when this fight id scheduled for?"

"Uhh, next weekend. It's the only one I could get, though!" Hanji tried defending herself.

"You're a good manager, Hanji! How could you play into their hand like that? They're trying to make a mockery of us! If we go out there with a twerp with only an Ol' County Boxin' Blue Ribbon then we're done for. In any case, they'll crush the kid!" Levi was tense and looked ready to kill. More like start a massacre.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Hanji sighed. "I'll fix this, let me call them back."

"No, I want to do it. I'll destroy them, whoever they are. If I need to train everyday nonstop to get to where I can beat them, I will," Eren said, drawing attention to everyone that had wondered into the hallway to see what the shouting was.

"Listen, Eren," I started.

"No, I'm one of the best fighters you'll ever have. I'll face anyone to show you that. Hell, I don't even know my trainer that Hanji told me about yet. I'd love to meet him as soon as possible and get to work," Eren interrupted me.

"I don't know if you're determined or stupid, but let's go. I'll train you personally along with Shadis for this fight. We have 6 days, so get dressed for training," Levi commanded and left the bed hall.

* * *

If anyone had asked me if a 15-19 year old boy could withstand 6 days of personal training with Levi Ackerman and Keith Shadis, I'd laugh at them as if it were a joke. That Eren Jaeger kid di it though. He got quite the beating from Levi on a daily basis, though. The two of them grew closer, in a way only a few could tell. To everyone else it seemed to be a trainer and boxer relationship, but I saw otherwise. Eren grew to truly respect Levi, and Levi grew more casual around Eren. Levi would talk more and tell him random things like he always did. Levi would listen to Eren as he talked about his dream as a kid was to be where he was right then, albeit, Levi would make a sarcastic or mocking remark.

Eren was good, with a lot of raw talent and skill. Levi was better, with all of that plus experience. Shadis worked with me half of the time with the other recruits, as to not let them fall behind. On the fifth day, the one before the fight, Eren was allowed to go to bed early, which Armin gladly complied to. Jean was being offered different minor fights (from people who had bothered to watch the training tapes the agency had released to advertise their youthful new members) with lesser known fighters, that'll shoot him up and make his name more known after a few fights. The same for Mikasa and a most of the teens. Krista was the only one who hadn't gotten a challenge or a request for a fight, and Ymir had declared that she'd change that, though she didn't specify how.

The sixth day morning was grey and tense. Everyone went through their groggy morning routine, only with nothing but the fight on their mind. Eren was being treated especially well, as if he were really going to die. Everyone offered to do his morning tasks, to get him something, and to make him something. Levi hadn't hit or kicked him to two days, which was actually saying a lot.

Eren had a short training session, then was given a two hour break to relax and clear his head before heading out to Trost Boxing Stadium at 5 pm.

After two more hours of warming up, waiting for seats to be filled, and the announcer pumping the crowd, it was time for Eren to head out. There were a whole bunch of agents from the Scouting Legion and Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Levi, Shadis, and I following him to the ring.

_"And fighting out of this corner, wearing the signature green trunks of the Scouting Legion with his own white detail,_ weighing_ in at 138.9 pounds, fighting for a spot in the next LightWeight division fights, Ereeeen Jaeeegaahhhh!" _

There was a wave of "Boos" and a barely audible wave of cheering. Eren didn't look put off in the least. The announcer called the opponent out and he was huge for a LightWeight competitor. The crowd roared as the Titan entered the ring. After the rules were went over and the announcer had the boys touch gloves the crowd grew silent.

**_'Ding'_**

Eren approached the titan first, carefully leaning his weight from right to left. Eren didn't hesitate and the moment there was an opening, he went for a jab. His jab failed as the Titan gave him a right hook to the jaw. The crowd went crazy as Eren regained himself, dodging the follow up blows expertly in his daze. The rest of the first round went on with a few more punches that got them no where. Eren came to his corner and Levi pushed Shadis out of the way to take place as his trainer. Shadis let Levi into the ring without an argument. Levi yelled some things at Eren and called him a dumbass a few more times than necessary, but soon enough time was out. Eren got up and waited for the bell once more.

The second and third round went by in a dance of fury and punches, Eren had intense skill in hand to hand, but the Titan was huge, strong, and powerful. He didn't seem to be very tactical or intelligent though, judging by his strategy and the way his corner seemed to talk to him.

By the fourth round Eren looked tired and beat up, the fight wasn't looking good. Everyone was shouting for him or against him and people were on the edge of their seats for this action packed fight. Eren began getting some good punches in, it was beginning to barely look up and-

**_"POW!"_**

Eren was down, he did a roll before laying flat on his stomach. The Medic ran into the ring, but before he could get to him Eren shot up, yelling at the ref through his mouth piece to continue the fight. His face was red, his eyes narrow and dark. Every muscle in the kid's body was rippling and emphasized as he strained and tensed his entire body. The referee reluctantly complied and the medic hurried off the canvas with a disapproving frown on his face. The bell rang. All hell broke loose.

Eren immediately was on the Titan: Left jab, right hook, right hook, left hook, right jab, power punch on the temple.

Eren attacked the Titan with no mercy, the man was helpless against the attacks he was making. Eren wasn't stopping, the referee looked stunned and didn't know what to do. It didn't take too long before the Titan was on the floor, Eren didn't stop there either. He continued to attack and throw punches at the boxer. The ref had to get three other men to pry him off. Mikasa jumped into the ring and grabbed Eren's arm, pulling him to the side. The announcer quickly claimed Eren the winner, not seconds after that Mikasa had Eren leaning on her shoulder and running into their assigned hall. Levi was right behind her, and me right behind Levi. Mikasa tried to slam the door to keep us out, but Levi pushed himself in between the door and the frame.

She sat Eren onto a bench and began getting things ready to clean him up. Levi opened his mouth to yell something, but not before an official cleared his throat as he entered the humid and tense room. Eren's head was rolling around and he didn't seem aware of anything.

"It has come to my attention that there have been reports of steroid use in this agency and after the performance tonight, we're going to have to investigate further. We're also going to have to deal with Eren Jaeger's inappropriate behavior and excessive harm to the other boxer. As of right now, Eren Jaeger is suspended from any and all boxing events, and your agency from any of this network's events. There will be a court date or official boxing and MMA rules and consequences meeting to decide Eren Jaeger and the Scouting Legion Agency. We will need to discuss this with Manager Hanji Zoe and Assistant Manager Armin Arlert. Good evening and I suggest you take a back way out because you may have just caused a riot and taken a man's life," The official announced with a condescending face and made his way to the door.

"Well, shit!" Levi turned around and punched a hole into the wall. Levi was right, oh shit.


End file.
